I See
by weirdcoolsweet
Summary: "I have one green eye and one brown eye. The green eye sees truth but the brown eye sees much, much more." A Jori story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :The first two lines are from Gail Carson Levine's book, _Writing Magic._**

 **I was doing one of the exercises in the book, which gave a variety of sentences as to start off our paragraphs or stories, though I didn't finish it in the 20 mins. time limit but I continued anyway.**

 **I hope you like this, it's the first time I'll be writing about supernatural stuff... I'm not even a big fan of supernatural xD**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious and the two starting sentences, as I mentioned.**

* * *

I have one green eye and one brown eye. The green eye sees the truth but the brown eye sees much, much more. Ever wondered why I always loved the dark? Because I won't have to see those nandy-dandy chirping birds and stupid rising morning sun. Now I love it even more because I can't see anything and if I can't see I won't know. Know what you may ask, well, my green eye isn't so bad but my brown eye, it's horrendous. I've always loved horror but something happened and I got stuck with this brown eye. Sometimes I want to claw it out just to stop from seeing them. It. Everything. But at the same time I love it. It's my only remaining memory of my love. My Tori.

Everything was going fine, we were at the park. Tori decided to do one of her romantic picnic dates again, and had prepared a lot for only two people. We laid our checkered blanket under a shady, green tree. She started taking out the food from the basket; sandwiches, cookies, strawberries, chocolate, and a huge bottle of juice and cups.

"Wow Vega, are you starving or something?" I asked, as I took one of the strawberries. She just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. We talked about school; homework &projects. We talked about our families; my parents and my brother, her parents and her sister. We talked about each other; our latest doings. We talked a lot. When I look at her, I know she loves me, even without my eye, I know with just the way she looks at me.

We cuddled under the shady tree, just relaxing, watching the children run and play, parents chasing after them, couples holding hands and sharing kisses. We watched the world go by and then it was time to go.

We were at a crossroad, and she ran into the middle of the street singing and spinning around. She looked crazy and wild but she was mine. She's my crazy and wild Tori, and I love her. It was a red light, so it was safe. At least, it was supposed to be. From the distance a car was honking loudly but he was driving too fast and everything happened in a blink of an eye. Tori was out of my sight and I felt pain in my body.

I woke up in the hospital, my parents and little brother were there when I woke up. They were relieved to see me awake and they called a doctor and had me checked. I could only see through one eye at that time, but my mind was fuzzy and then one thought came to mind.

"Tori!" I sat upright abruptly and that was the worst thing to do.

"Honey, we need you to rest," my mom said in an oddly calm voice.

"No! I need to see Tori! She-she…." I tried to think of what actually happened but I couldn't. "Where is she? I need to see her! Please," My parents knew I never say please but I was just so desperate, I need to see my Tori. Tears were coming out of my one good eye.

"Rest for the moment, Ms. West. We don't need you complicating your new eye and your body is still in bad shape."

"I need to see my girlfriend!" I slammed my fist against the white sheets of the bed.

"Jade," my father spoke in a stern voice, I turned my head to him, my only good eye glaring at him. "You need to rest and so does Tori. Do you honestly think she would let you see her when you obviously still need to heal your eye?" He stood tall, daring me to defy him. But he knows me and Tori too well and I just laid back down.

It was hours when I woke up again and they still wouldn't let me see her. Hours turned to days and my eye was all healed. Every time I tried to get out of bed my father would use Tori as a sort of threat and he'd have me lying back down in bed. Apparently I got hit by a turning car but he was able to stop quick enough that I only had a few bruises and cuts but my right eye somehow got hit by one of its windshield wipers.

The doctor slowly peeled off the bandage and opening my right eye for the first time was rather odd. But what was weirder was the chocolate brown eye that was very contrasting with my green one. I gently touched my eye just below it and a tear rolled down from it.

"Tori?..." my voice cracked. The next thing I knew my scream pierced through the whole hospital.

Ever since we got back I always stayed in my room. I never went to her funeral. I just stayed in my room, my parents just send a maid to bring food to me but I never eat much and I think I've lost weight. The lights are always off in my room and the curtains drawn in to keep the light away. I envelop myself in darkness so I won't see…her. She's here and there. Sometimes she isn't and I'm glad when she isn't because somehow I can pretend that things are alright and normal but then she suddenly appears.

I was in school, she never shows up there but this one time she did and she was sitting on _her_ chair. I screamed and everyone was startled, Beck took me home and by the time we got there, I ran up to my room and left him outside, knocking on my hardwood door asking if I was fine. I think I heard my father talk to him, I don't know, but he left eventually.

Sometimes, I see her memory of when the accident happened. Combined with my left eye, that sees truth, it can see death of others and even spirits of dead, I've willed myself to never see my friend's death. But the worst of them all is seeing her, so emotionless and cold. She's not my Tori but she looks so much like her.

"Why won't you leave?" my voice is raspy from my crying and I am just begging her so much right now, "Please just leave me alone."

 _"Jade?"_

* * *

 **I feel like if I write a sequel it'll just end up being a multi-chaptered story, but hey, I guess I'll let you guys judge.**

 **I had no idea what else to make the brown eye 'see'so I came up with this, leave a review and I hope you liked it even if it was just experimental. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, first off, thanks to those who made a review to the first chapter, I'm awfully sorry if it was full of holes, because it was seriously just something I created out of the blue.**

 **I guess the best course for this is with a few flashbacks.**

 **I HAVE NO PLOT LINE AT ALL.**

 **So yea, you guys gonna have to bear with me on this. And help out what you think should be added or whatever opinion you have that would be good, I don't plan on making this too long, at least that's what I hope.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters of Victorious are not mine. I do wish Nickelodeon would do some replays of these old shows.**

* * *

I open my eyes and she was gone from where she was standing a while ago.

" _Jade…"_ there it is again.

"Just leave me alone!" I shout into the darkness of the room.

" _Jade…it's me…"_ I'm frantically looking around my room. Trying to fine where that voice is coming form until the sudden bright lights blind me.

"Jade?" my father enters my room. "What's wrong?" he doesn't touch me, just keeps a good distance from me but I could see the concern in his face, the way it scrunches up. I try to regain my breathing and put on that calm façade again before I answer him.

"Nothing…I just…a dream…that's it, a dream." I sit back down on my bed and let out a shaky breathe.

"….Tori?" he asks carefully and I simply nod. "Are you sure you're alright?" This time he was kneeling near me.

"Yeah, I'm fine…could you have someone send water to me?" He nodded and got up. I noticed the time on my table it was only 10:00 AM. Ashley our maid came in minutes later with water and some biscuits as ordered by my father. I only took the glass and had her out, when I was about to turn off the lights I saw something sparkling from my study table. It was reflecting light from outside, from the small gap of my curtains.

It was the necklace Tori gave me, a simple silver chain with a black heart locket attached to it.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Why do I have to wear this thing?" I asked irritated with the stupid blindfold._

" _Because it's a surprise!" she said cheerfully as she drove us to who knows where._

" _If this is payback for that time I scared you off my car…"_

" _Jade," she spoke in a soft tone, "that's all in the past." She took my hand and I felt her kiss my knuckles lightly._

" _I know…I'm sorry."_

" _Stop apologizing…we're here." The engines stopped and I heard her car door opening. Her quick little steps took her to the passenger side door and opened it for me. She grabbed my hand and helped out of the car. She finally pulled off the blindfold and I adjusted my eyes to the brightness of the setting sun. We were at a hill overlooking LA, and there was a picnic set out on the green grass._

" _Happy 6_ _th_ _month!" I held her close and kissed her._

" _Happy 6_ _th_ _month," I whispered to her and kissed her lips again. We sat down, ate the pizza and then fed each other strawberries and grapes, she took out some cheap old champagne as the sun finally set but it couldn't be more perfect than that._

" _Jade," I looked at her as she sat up from lying on my lap. "I know we've only been together for months but I have never been happier." She pulled out a rectangular shaped velvet box, she opened it revealing a black heart locket with a silver lining on the outside and a silver chain. "It's not much but-" I cut her off with a kiss._

" _It's beautiful."_

" _May I?" I turned around and pulled up my hair as she locked the necklace in place. "It doesn't have anything inside it yet, so you can put whatever you want in it." She smiled._

" _Well you obviously took every good thing there was to give on this day," I smirked, "except perhaps for one more." I removed all the empty food containers and lay her down on the blanket, I kissed her with all my love. "May I?"_

" _Please."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I ended up putting a picture of her. It was a simple one, just her with that 'brighter than a star' smile showing off her pretty little cheekbones, her brown locks of hair falling around her shoulders, she simply looks beautiful. I can't help but smile. Then a shiver ran up my spine, she was here again and I didn't dare turn.

" _Jade…get out of there…"_ That voice.

"Tori?" I looked around my room and the lights started flashing on and off, something knocked the necklace off my hand. "Tori! Help me!" I cried out.

" _Jade…run…"_ I did as told but when I got to the door it was jammed and I couldn't open it, the figure was coming closer.

"Help! Help! Someone open the door!" I screamed and kept knocking at the door until it finally opened and I ran into the person's arms.

"Jade? Jade, what happened?" I looked up at warm, dark brown eyes. "Are you alright? What happened in there?" he looked very concerned but I just melted in his arms and cried again. "It's okay, Jade…I'm here…you're okay." It seemed like hours until I finally stopped.

Beck and I were at the living room with my father and my mom, who just arrived moments ago. I was on the couch, my mom giving me comfort while my father and Beck were on separate sofa's.  
"I'm sorry for asking again Jade, but what happened?" Beck leaned closer, putting his elbows on his knees. I looked towards my father and he understood the case.

"I think we need you to leave Beckett."

"No, I know we've been over for more than a year but I'm still your friend. And as your friend I only want to help…I can't handle seeing you like this Jade." He was begging with his eyes.

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"I've skipped half of the day already," he sat more comfortably, his stance showing that he wasn't going anywhere until he got answers. My father looked like he was ready to carry and throw him out on the streets so I raised my hand to stop him.

"Alright but if any word of this comes out, I will take care of you personally," my father said in a very calm but very threatening voice.

"I swear on my fish tank." Beck was damn serious. But Dad didn't know how precious his fish tank is so he had this look like Beck was messing with him. I gave him a look that confirmed he was serious. He sighed then sat more comfortably in the chair.

"I'll grab some drinks and prepare lunch," my mom stood up and gave my Dad a kiss as she passed him.

"The West's," he began, "aren't exactly cursed nor blessed. It's been passed down from our ancestors to us. We can see the truth." He said and I saw Beck obviously shiver as my Dad looked at him straight to his soul. "And sometimes it's not exactly a good thing."

"Truth? What kind of truth?" he asked.

"The occasional kinds of honesty in actions, words and thoughts. I can only know truth if I look people in the eyes."

"Like what you just did with me?" Dad nodded.

"Is that why you glare at people so much?" Beck raised his brow looking at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"No, dimwit." He grinned at that, probably happy to have some part of me to be back. "I can perfectly know the truth without having to look into eyes. I get images of people, sort of like an alternate future if they did what they truthfully wanted. It was never exactly that powerful until…until Tori came along." I said the last part in a whisper.

"So, Tori has some kind of…I don't know, supernatural powers like your family?" he looked at me then at Dad then back to me.

"If she did she may not have realized it," my Dad spoke, "Though I've never heard of their family name with this kind of supernatural powers. We, who are left with these…gifts as some might call them, keep in contact. There are those who see the past or future, the opposite of what we see; lies, doubts-

"Death," I said, staring at the dark maroon carpet. Now I am as convinced as ever, that wasn't my Tori, a spirit perhaps that has taken her form. "But…what could it want with me?"

* * *

 **So? Review what ya think.  
** **Don't worry it's just the 2nd chap. so see ya guys next week I guess...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and I know how this whole thing ends, I think I already had it at the back of my mind...now, just how the story proceeds is the hard part...I have made a plot line of major things to happen.**

 **now, onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

"Death? Care to explain this in more details?" My father crossed his arms. Before I do talk I run back upstairs to get the necklace. "Jade!"

"I'm sorry," I say once I get back down, a bit out of breathe. "I need her." I let the necklace dangle by its chain and they can see the picture of Tori. "At first I thought it was Tori, but now I'm quite sure it's more of an _it_ than a person."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I screamed so loud that it pierced through the whole hospital. I have never been scared in my whole life, they only got me to calm down when they injected something to calm me, I saw Tori and half her face looked like it was run over and her eyes told me that she was blaming me for the whole thing._

 _After waking up to the darkness in the hospital room, I looked around and Tori was still at the end of my bed, though her face wasn't like before it was more perfect, except for the coldness in her eyes and the stoic face._

" _T-Tori?" I hesitantly reached out then her face morphed back to that monster. Half her face destroyed and bloody, broken arm and blood…everywhere but her eyes were just so frightening it was like a look into the depths of hell I screamed again and the nurses found me about to throw the half-empty glass against a wall. They stopped me before I could. After that, I kept seeing her but I never attempted to touch or even move closer to her. I just ignored her even when we came back home._

 _My parents were very worried, they told me about Tori's death that day but I could barely register it. She wasn't dead she was right there but she was so different. I remember them telling me about Tori's funeral, but I didn't go. She wasn't dead, that was what I was thinking, she was right there standing next to them. But I never told them._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I never thought of telling you, it would often come and go, but today, it appeared in school it never did that and I freaked out. I'm sorry Dad."

My father sighed, "You should have said so sooner, maybe we could have fixed this."

"Well I'm sorry if I grew up with parents that didn't notice me until I walked in with my girlfriend!" I was standing, hands clenched on my sides. My mother entered the room in that moment, there was silence in the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Yeah, see how much Vega changed me?

"No, we're sorry Jade, we should have been there for you more. Tori helped our family get closer and if this spirit is somehow her, then I hope we can find a way to let her finally rest."

"Tori…" I looked at her picture in my necklace and before I knew it my mother was hugging me as I cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should have taken better care of you, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"Jade, honey, it's okay…shh." My mom ran her hand on my hair to calm me down. When I finally did, she gave me a glass of water and we all sat back down.

"So, how can we solve this…situation?" Beck asked.

"Perhaps the Vega's may know something," said my mom looking at dad.

"Like I said, I've never heard of their family having such powers but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Let's go." I stood up but my Mom blocked my path, her hands on her hips.

"You can go after putting something in your stomach." And she practically dragged me to the dining room. My little brother was at school, so it was only us and Beck. She put a load of food on my plate.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I glare at her slightly.

"I'm trying to get you to eat, you haven't eaten for weeks and if you do the food barely seems touched. You honestly look as pale as any ghost right now." She says, but I know it's just her way of saying she cares for me and is only looking out for me. I eat half of the food, and we even fell into some conversations about school.

After lunch only did I realize that the Vega's probably hate me. I didn't go to Tori's funeral, I haven't given them any flowers or some kind of sorry note like some normal person would. The worse thing is that I was her girlfriend and I didn't get the fucking courage to show up or at least tell them of my condolences. And now I have this ridiculous news to give them about their daughter possibly being part of all this.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked we were at the Vega's front door.

Why is it that I only realize these fucking things, I haven't even visited Tori's grave. I guess that huge scare somehow got me to finally wake up. I haven't been out of my room much for the 2 weeks I was excused and I only left these days for school. Everyone sent me piteous looks but I ignored them to live life like it was normal. Because HA was the only place left I could pretend.

"Nothing just…I didn't even go to Tori's funeral or visited her grave…"

"You either haven't talked about Tori or ignored the fact that she existed for almost a month," said Beck. He wasn't trying to be an ass just, pointing out the obvious.

"I don't think we should do this."

"A West never backs down," my father said sternly. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. My breathe was caught in my throat as I was greeted by a face I haven't seen for a long time. Not that I missed it.

"Trina."

"You-" she cut herself abruptly when she saw my father behind me. "What do you want?" she asked voice full of spite.

"We wanted to talk…with your parents actually." I answered, not hindered by her glare but I do have the decency to look ashamed. I could tell she wanted us gone and was probably going to lie when her mom poked out from behind her.

"Jade, Mr. West, Beck…please come in," I guess we were kind of the most unlikely trio to be together right now. "Trina go grab some juice for our guests." She let us sit down on the red couches…that Tori and I often made out on. "I haven't heard from you at all, how are you?"

I expected every negative thing to happen actually; get slammed by the door in my face, get ranted and bullshit-ed, probably be never be invited over and never wanted to be seen. But this warm welcome was definitely not on the list, not even at the bottom.

"I've been okay," I answered with a bit of hesitance because, honestly I'm not and also I'm in a bit of shock of how happy she actually seems to see me.

"You look rather pale, I mean than usual and…you've become thinner. You haven't been eating properly have you?" she has this motherly-angry look on her face.

"Aren't you mad at me?" my voice came out as a squeak.

"Why would I be mad?" this time her face contorts into confusion and I just burst.

"Because!" I stand up and started pacing the room. "I didn't attend Tori's funeral, I didn't even visit her grave at all. I-I I ran away! You should hate me!" I crash back down the couch, tears running down my face.

"Jade," Mrs. Vega puts one arm around me and give me a squeeze, she starts running her hand up and down my arm, "You're like my daughter, too, you know," she says softly, "And I know for a fact that Jade West does not run away. Something was probably blocking your way and only now did you finally defeat it. I know that your parents hid the truth from you for a while so you could rest, I would've done it, too, 'cause that was what Tori would have wanted." She turned her body so she was fully facing me and gave me a tight hug. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I wipe the tears from my face when she pulls away, "Actually, I'm not alright." I proceed to tell her everything that has happened, the hospital, the spirit/ghost, and hearing Tori's voice.

"Oh my."

"What's wrong?" I look at Holly in concern, when I told her about the ghost she seemed to turn pale.

"I'm so sorry Jade."

* * *

 **So there we have it guys, it seems there are more than just the West family. But we'll focus more on Jade here. And it seems Holly does know something.**

 **I hope you guys review so I could get some ideas on what else to add :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

"I was only trying to help you. I didn't know this would happen." Holly had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Do you know why this is happening?" I asked hesitantly.

"I thought it was gone, I didn't know… I'm so sorry Jade." I was about to calmly ask her to tell me what it was but my father already belted out that question.

"What is it?! Just tell us! Are you the reason why my daughter has become like this?!" His voice was booming loudly and I was about to tell him off.

"You have no right to yell at my wife!" David just came in the right time to see my Dad's anger. He came into the room and set himself in the middle of my father and Holly. They stared each other down, my father was inches taller than Mr. Vega but he wasn't put down by it at all. My father eventually moved back and heaved a breathe.

"You are right. I apologize," he said looking at Holly.

"It's fine. David please," she squeezed his arms and Mr. Vega obviously relaxed. "Sit down, I have a lot of explaining to do, I guess."

"Gee ya think?" Trina says without looking away from her phone. Guess some things never change.

"Trina," Mr. Vega said in his cop-authorative voice, "put away your phone and listen." Trina whined a bit but reluctantly put her phone on the table with a pout. I roll my eyes at that and she sees me and glares.

"Watch it Vega," I say returning her heated glare.

"Oh please, like you have any right. My sister is probably haunting you because you didn't attend her funeral." She bellowed out, and my mind brought me back to that day then I heard something, it's not a voice, it's something like a heavy body being dragged. I started looking around frantically, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't hear anything except that eerie sound.

"Stop it! Stop!" I shut my eyes tight and covered my ears. I feel something warm in my jacket pocket. I reach for it and I felt calm. "Tori…" A tear drops down on the necklace and soon enough I'm crying again. "Tori, help me."

" _I'm here Jade…"_ I feel warmth all over my body, like someone is hugging me.

"Jade, honey? Are you okay?" I look up to see Mrs. Vega looking at me with concern.

"Tori…"

"Honey, I'm not Tori-

"No…she's here, I-I can feel her." I look up at her, eyes still glossy from crying. Everyone fell quiet and I could see Trina from the corner of my fidgeting in her seat.

"If you're trying to scare me-"

"I'm not!" I direct my eyes to her. "I would never joke of such a thing…I think she's trying to help." I look back down at the necklace. Everything becomes quiet again, but it wasn't like that eerie sound just, simple quiet.

"Let's settle down," she sits me back to the couch along with her. Mr. Vega sat on the other couch with Trina and Dad settled behind Beck. "First off, do you know the family of Eobionti?" she asked, addressing my father.

"Yes, the family of Life, correct?"

Holly nods, "That was the name of my family from millions of years ago, it changed three times to accommodate with the modernization of humans and society. My full name is Holly Ebion Vega and I am part of the Eobionti Family."

"We thought your family was a hoax, we've never heard of you for so long."

"I understand, most of the Eobionti family has always hidden themselves but there were those who would boast their powers of being part of the Eobionti Family. Some had even gone to wars and tried to bring back the dead and some had tried to create lives themselves. But most of them failed and most of the creatures they created were monsters. The Council has banned us from doing those dangerous things and made us vow to only use our powers for good, what kind of good we didn't really know since our powers unlike yours, aren't very specific. Yours can be used, say, for a murder case and you'd know if the convicted was lying or not. Our family merely sees life." Holly explained.

"But I see death," I told her, "not life."

"Our family believes there is no such thing as death just the end of this life and the start of a different one. Whether you believe in reincarnation or the life after death, there is no end to life just a start of a new one."

"Why did you hide? Did Tori know any of this at all?" she shook her head sadly.

"My family was fine living under the shadows after I declined the Demetrus' offer of marriage to their son," she said.

"Demetrus, the family of dreams." I said, I've heard of the many families with powers like us and I have always idolized the Demetrus family because they could see into dreams and create them as well.

"Yes, it seems someone knows their history," Holly smiled at me and I smiled back. "My brother Harrol had not been too happy about it though, even all these years, he dreamed of our family becoming the most powerful."

"Because it's not usual for families with powers to marry each other," said Dad.

"Exactly. Forging two people with the same powers would create such an incredible being. But back to us, I always had the powers but I was able to keep it back and promised not to use it when I married David," she sent a loving smile to her husband who had the same love Tori had for me.

She took a deep breathe, "Tori was young, three at the least, when she started talking about her imaginary friends. I didn't give it much thought because she was just little. I put it as just a baby thing. Then, she was seven when I walked in her room, she was lying on the bed laughing with nothing around her. I got worried and asked her if she was talking to anybody. And she answered;

" _It's no one mom, just my imaginary friend."_

"So I just shrugged it off, she was still a kid and soon enough she made friends and when I walked in her room laughing, she had a phone with her so I relaxed and thought of the past as nothing because really, after all that, nothing that would have hinted that she inherited my family's power showed."

"Wait, there was this one time," I said remembering something that happened in the Black Box.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Tori?" I entered the Black Box, I was about to call her again when I realized she looked like she was talking to someone. I hid behind one of the pillars and tried to listen in._

" _You'll be okay," it was almost a whisper but it echoed in the empty room. She was smiling that goofy little smile of hers that made your, well mine, tingle and it just sent this warmth all over your body.  
"Just follow it," she said again and for a moment something seemed to glow, to where I suppose someone would have been standing and it was gone in a blink of an eye._

 _I pretended that I just arrived by slamming the door then walked in casually._

" _Vega," I called out and she scrambled to her feet, "what are you doing here?" I asked frown on my face but it was more for her actions earlier._

" _Oh, I was just practicing a new song." She held out pieces of papers that had lyrics and notes on them._

" _That all?" I raised my pierced brow and she nodded, her smile was tight but I let it go for now, I'll find out eventually.  
"Well, come on it's late and I want to get my scissoring on." I whispered in a seductive voice and I felt her shiver. I smirked then walked off her following or more like tripping and walking up to me._

" _Jade! Wait up!"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I didn't force her to tell me I just thought that I would be able to catch her again and have proof but a week went by and nothing happened and school kinda distracted me."

"It's okay, I-I should've been a much better mother," she said and tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Honey," David turned her to face him, "you are an amazing mother and you did not lack anything, I am not trying to blame Tori but she must have had a reason as to why she never told us." He caressed her cheek, " I don't know what or why but she would not want you to hold yourself responsible for whatever's happened." David looked her straight in the eyes, "You're a wonderful mother." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you David," she said and proceeded to kiss him.

"Okay!" Trina shouted, "You are great but let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay?" Her parents rolled their eyes but nodded anyway and she carefully sat back down. "Beck I could use someone here to hug, too." She started batting her eyes and Beck just gave her a tight smile and shifted farther back as possible.

"David's right, you shouldn't blame yourself I'm sure Tori just didn't want to worry you or any of us." I said looking around the room. "She's sure to have had a reason maybe it was some way to protect us, I mean, she's always looking out for us that must be why," I smile at a memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _This is the 4_ _th_ _party this year held by another Senior HA. I don't know whose, but I need the freakin' drink. I finally found the house in this huge mansion of a house and chugged down a tequila and the burn felt pretty good._

 _Andre and Beck were trying to flirt with some girls, Robbie is being Rex's butler once again as the puppet himself tried to smooch his way with some Northridge girls, and Cat is dancing with some guy on the dance floor. I've been observing them close enough and he seems like a good enough guy._

" _Damn, this party's boring without her." I mutter under my breath. A few minutes later, a little miss blondie came walking up to me, swaying her hips._

" _Hey there, you seem lonely," she said._

" _Go away." I removed myself from the wall and started walking off but she grabbed me bythe hand._

" _You're so uptight. I think I know howto loosen you up a bit," she whispered in my face and I could smeel the strong alcohol in her breath. Her fingers were playing with the waist of my pants._

" _I have a girlfriend." I tell her off again._

" _Well, I don't see here around. She must be some bitch to leave you here all alone. Let me show you a real good time." When she made a grab for the button of my pants, I made a grab for her wrist._

" _First off, never call my girlfriend a bitch. Second, you reek of alcohol and there is no way you are any better in bed than her. Now get off!" I push her back and she gives me the stink eye until I give her my signature ice glare and she scurries off to some other person to flirt with. I took a deep breath and headed for the backyard._

 _There were less people here since the pool was indoor and I think they started some drinking games in there, that probably included stripping. I need some fresh air to think and I also need to apologize to Tori._

" _Jade!"_

" _Tori?" I look off the far left of the backyard and she was wearing my black hoodie with some dark blue jeans, too. "What are you doing here?" I ask as soon as we were hearing distance._

" _We need to go." She grabbed my hand and started walking me away from the house and unto the back street._

" _What-" Just as I was about to ask, I heard some police sirens and we looked at each other and started running, she parked her car just across the street, far from the house. "How'd you know?"_

" _I overheard my Dad talking on the phone with his partner about a complaint of kids partying. When I heard the address I quickly snuck off from my room and got into my car. I think he knows though, but at least you're not in there anymore, so…" she shrugged off. There was only silence in the car, the police siren's a mere background noise._

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _What?"_

" _I'm sorry…I shoudn't have gotten mad at you and I shouldn't have felt insecure about the whole play. I thought you asked Sikowitz to change roles and gave me the lead because I saw you talking to him before the start of the auditions." I felt tears prickling my eyes, well this definitely sobered me up._

" _That hurt Jade, I don't think I'm any better than you or Beck, or Cat or any of the others that auditioned. Sikowitz cast those roles fair and square and I honestly think you fit perfect for the lead role of the girl. You're strong and convicted, you're perfect for it, I supported you, I can't believe you thought of something like that."_

" _I know, I'm sorry." I sobbed and my tears were ruining my mascara but I don't care. I just want her forgiveness._

" _Jade…" she undid her belt and hugged me close, she kissed the side of my head and I already felt calm._

" _I'm really sorry, please forgive me." I hugged her even closer and I held her tighter, I don't want to let go yet._

" _I forgive you, just promise, no more of this." She kissed my forehead when I nodded and she leaned_

 _back to her seat. She grabbed some tissue form the box and handed them over._

" _Why'd you save me though?" She raised her brow and I pointed back to the house._

" _Honestly, when I was driving towards here, I was still pissed but I still drove and I realized, no matter how mad we may be at each other, a part of me will always care." She smiled then kissed me on the lips. Man, I miss those soft cherry lips._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Yeah, she always cares." I say with a smile.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry couldn't update sooner. Also, I may not update next week as I have exams and loads of projects and cramming to do. So wish me luck on that.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, a little history of the family and Jade & Tori's relationship. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey...yeah, i know, so much for only a week, but our teachers bombarded us with projects and reports just after our exams. It's ridiculous.**

 **I hope this makes up for lost time. A long lost time. I did some research, since my school year here, starts on June and our vacation is only two months long specifically; April & May, I got a bit confused. So this is obviously AU already, I just combined season two and three as their whole 3rd year of HS, since season two sorta ended on a Christmas special, so I guess that would make more ****sense.**

 **While I was studying off hte episodes, I realized season 3 is basically all about Jori xD**

 **...Also how come America gets three months of vacation?! I wish we had that long of a vacation *pout***

 **Let's just get down with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. And these guys too:**

 _Classic by MKTO  
_ _Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato  
_ _Ain't it Fun by Paramore_

* * *

"Hey," Beck broke the silence, I looked at him but he was simply looking at the ground, deep in thought, "now that you mentioned that case with Tori, I think I remember a time that seemed like she was talking with someone."

"Do tell," Trina said in a voice of, lust maybe? Gross.

"Well, it was when we were in Sikowitz's classroom-"

"Hold up!" I put up my hand against his face, "Were you alone with her?"

"Yes," he answered hesitatingly.

"Why do I not know about this?" I asked him, brows furrowed.

"We were practicing for our assignment and you went home early because you had to babysit your brother." This time he answered more calmly.

"You didn't do anything?"

"Jade, I would never do that-"

"Of course because you were after Tori, too, if you've forgotten." I say with a very fake smile on my face.

"That was back then, and we weren't even together at that time. I would never betray you like that." He looked at me seriously, and he had hurt in his eyes. How could I be stupid, Beck's an amazing friend and how could I think of such things at a time like this.

"Right, I'm sorry…" I said, dropping my arms from their crossed form to my sides. "Go on, what did you see?"

"Well."

 _ **Flashback (in Beck's POV)**_

 _I got out of my Algebra class, which I still don't get what the use is to life, especially my acting life. I was heading to Sikowitz's classroom. I took the time to get some drinks and snacks for us-_

"Whoa, why did you bring food with you?" Jade interjected my flashback.

"For when we get tired. After our practice." I added when Jade glared at me. "For the play, Jade."

"Honey, why don't you let Beck finish," said Holly as she tried to calm the Goth girl "and if you still want to strangle him after, then do so, _after_ his story." She added, I gaped at her and had an apologetic look in her eyes.

Jade nodded and crossed her arms to refrain herself already. Beck sighed and continued.

 _ **Continued Flashback xD**_

 _I was on the other side of the room so I was going to go through the door near the board of the classroom instead of the back. The door was slightly ajar, I used my foot to open it since my hands were full but stopped when I heard some talking inside._

 _I took a chance and peeked._

" _Listen, I don't want any trouble," Tori seemed to be talking to someone, The door was slightly squeaky now so I could only get to see her without making much noise. Whoever she was talking to was far off to the left. "Just go."_

 _She started walking to the left side and I could hardly hear anything anymore, "I can't...This was a mistake. Please just go."_

 _My eyes grew wide at the implication of what she just said, so I slowly made my way inside but no one was there anymore. She sighed and started to turn. I guess she didn't hear me enter since she looked like she just had a mini-heart attack._

" _Beck!" she shouted, her right hand clutching at her chest. "H-How long have you been standing there?" She stuttered at first but drew in a quick breathe and composed herself._

" _Long enough…Tori, are you cheating on Jade?" I cut to the chase of the gist. I wasn't one to play around anyway._

" _What?" Her brows furrowed at the center. "No! I would never cheat on her." We stared at each other, I wanted to see the truth and she stood with a strong posture showing she was not joking with her answer. Then her eyes became soft. "You of all people should know," she spoke quietly._

 _At that I relaxed my stance, I licked my lips then spoke, "You're right, I'm sorry…but who were you talking to?" I asked her, putting the bags on the nearby chairs._

" _No one."_

" _Tori, I just heard you-_

" _How much did you hear?" Her eyes suddenly looked cold and her glare could rival Jade's. I visibly flinched at the sudden change of her voice. She sighed, "Please, just mind your own business." She said and grabbed her script from the stage floor._

 _I shook my head, "Tell me who you were talking to."_

" _Beck, it's hard to explain…it was- a friend. Can we just please get to practicing?" she asked._

" _Fine..I'll let it slip. But promise me, whatever it is you're hiding, it won't hurt anybody. Especially Jade." I growled at the last bit._

 _She was standing on the stage and I was still on the floor, so I was looking up at her and she stood towering over me. "It won't. I promise. I will never let anything happen to her." She whispered the last part._

 _ **End of Flashback**_ (returning to Jade's POV)

"I let it go for the moment and we started practicing. The play." Beck added again, as I glared at him. I was just making fun of him, really. Partially. "I wanted to get something more out of her, but I guess it would be more trouble if you realized I was hanging with her."

"No duh."

"So, Tori was talking to a ghost as well?" my father asked.

"I'm not entirely sure…and I didn't see anything glow, like in those movies when ghosts get sent to heaven." Beck shrugged.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but we are here for Jade. So, Tori had powers to see the dead-

"People of the afterlife," Holly interjected.

"Fine, people of the afterlife, but what does this all have to do with what Jade has been seeing?" My father asked.

"Well, since Tori seemed to have my family's power, then it could only mean that Jade had somehow made it work," answered Holly.

"So is it after Jade or just the eye?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" Holly trailed off. We all went into deep silence, I have to admit, I'm a bit freaked out by all this. I've got the powers to see, what Holly calls, people of the afterlife. I guess that was how I was able to see how someone would die. With my left eye and right eye combined, it made me see the ultimate and true death of people. Thank God I didn't get to see how my friends or any of my loved ones would die, I couldn't take that. But…if I knew how she would die, I would've done anything to stop it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _We were walking down the street. It's been one week after our anniversary, we were just going to the park after finishing our homework for all our classes. We were holding hands while walking. It still feels odd sometimes but I like it._

"… _I think we should have a sleepover. Us girls." I have somewhat trained myself to tune out unnecessary stuff she talks about, luckily I have tuned back in at the perfect moment._

" _Ohh…I didn't know you were so kinky, Vega." I smirk._

 _She gasped and slapped me on the arm, "Jade! That's not what I meant! We just haven't been spending much time together with Cat and Aries." Aries is a new friend we acquired this year. She transferred from a school of arts in New York. Andre and her seem to be getting well as friends, if they ever do get together I can only hope they'll be together for a long time._

" _Eh, I guess."_

" _It'll be fun! And we can give Aries a ride around the city."_

 _Aries is a nice enough girl. Light brown hair, nice blue eyes, pretty white skin, though not as pale as mine. But too bad for her I already got a brunette here with me._

 _She was still talking so I leaned in and kissed her._

" _What was that for?" she asked, a dazed smile on her face._

" _What? Can't give my girl a little loving?"_

" _I'm not complaining but there are kids around us." I hadn't noticed we already arrived._

 _We sat at a nearby bench and talked about the sleepover. I had my right arm around her and we were leaning in close to each other. A couple walked pass us with their kid in tow and threw us a look. I was going to rant at them but Tori held me._

" _Just leave 'em be Jade."_

" _Did you see the way they looked at us?" I growled at the couple's retreating back._

" _It's not like it's the first time Jade," she sighed, "not everyone accepts us but that doesn't matter, we're happy and that's what matters."_

 _I took her hand and put it up to my lips, kissing her knuckles lightly._

" _You're right, I'm sorry."_

" _It's okay," she smiled and laid her head on my shoulder and sit like that for a few minutes when we hear some crying. Tori the ever loving and caring one quickly stood up and looked around for the source of the crying._

" _Vega, it's probably just some kid that tripped and fell. Its parents are bound to be around, it's a park." I tell her, trying to get her back to sit down._

" _No it's not," she said and I was about to ask what the hell she was talking about but she was already running towards one of the big slides. I groaned but still followed after her. When I got there she was kneeling next to a blonde little boy._

" _Hey, what's the matter little guy?" my girlfriend asked in a soothing voice. She was running her hand up and down his little arm, trying to calm him._

" _Mommy!" the little boy wailed. Damn he's loud._

" _Hey," Tori called out in a soft voice, "it's okay, we're good guys," I scoff and she gave me a glare, "like the superheroes, do you like superheroes?" Tori asked excitedly but still calm as to not scare the kid, and when he nodded she continued, "well, like them, we're going to help you find your mommy. Can you tell us what your mommy looks like?"_

" _Mommy," he whimpered, "T-Tall, black hair…and uhm…tiger!"_

" _Okay, do you want me to carry you? I have super strength and it'll be faster that way." Tori said in a gentle voice and damn she is going to be an amazing Mom someday. The little boy hesitated but eventually let Tori swoop him in her arms, making swooshing noises like a superhero. The kid giggled at her silly antics and God I love this woman._

" _How are we going to find someone we don't know the face of?" I raised my studded eyebrow and the kid seemed to find it amusing as he tried to touch it but before he could I spoke, "Drop it kid."_

" _Scary," he mumbled as he hid his face under Tori's chin._

" _Jade be nice," Tori chastised, "Well, look for a tall woman with black hair." She said and I just looked at her incredulously, "With a tiger."_

" _In a park?"_

" _I don't know…Uhm, where did you last see your mommy, uhm…"_

" _Blake," the kid supplied shyly._

" _Okay Blake, is this where your Mom last left you?"_

" _No, I was way over there and she went to go buy ice cream…she was taking time so I tried looking but I got lost." His eyes started to water again._

" _It's okay, don't cry, maybe she's still at the ice cream stand. Buying you lots of ice cream, come on. Keep an eye Jade."_

" _Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for a tiger." I joke but she just shook her head. We kept walking around the park until we got to the ice cream shop. Seriously though, what kind of mother leaves her kid? We arrived at the ice cream stand and look around for his mom but got nothing._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"What exactly are we supposed to do now?" Beck asked, breaking me from my memory.

We all sorta looked at each other and then all eyes came to me.

"I don't know…I feel a little at ease now, knowing the truth and what the hell that creature was…"

"This still doesn't explain why that creature is after my daughter." We all went silent for a while.

"Seriously?" Trina cut in. "I love the serious faces your making, especially you Beck," I groaned at her sweet voice when she spoke of Beck, "but come on, you just said it, there was never a person who had whatty-dual powers but now Jade does." She made a duh face at us, "Whatever _it_ is, wants to take her and probably use the supernatural power she has now to, I don't know, take over the world? That whole villain thing." She shrugged.

I cannot believe I did not figure that out for myself. Maybe I could forgive someone else, but Trina Vega? The world must really be ending.

"I never thought I'd say this," Beck said, "but Trina is right."

"Watch the face," I growl at her shit eating grin.

"You just need to be more careful," said Holly. "And try not to be alone."

"Why don't we just take on this bitch?"

"We don't exactly know what it is. And if it is a ghost, how can you tackle something that may be prone to physical attacks?"

"Holly is right, even if it weren't a ghost, we don't know what it is, what it's weaknesses are and most importantly how to defeat it."

I let out a deep breathe, I didn't want to be pissed but I was and the worse part was that they were right and I'm just so mad.

"Can I go to Tori's room?" I asked them quietly, they all had eyes the size of saucer plates, I guess they weren't expecting that, maybe I won't be too when you've practically locked yourself up for a month and never went to her funeral.

"Of course," Holly put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "we put away some of her stuff, so it may not be the same." I nodded in understanding, "but her bed is still there and so is her study table and some pictures."

I slowly made my way up to her room. I saw Trina almost throwing herself at Beck when I got by the foot of the stairs, at least someone's happy. And I'm not being sarcastic about that, Trina may be stupid and self-centered but, they were sisters and their bond goes deep. I'm actually glad, she's finding a bit of happiness even from a reluctant Beck.

I take in a breath when I'm finally standing at her door. I close my eyes and I picture her probably smiling, happily letting me in and tell me about what she did before I got there or how Trina had been blowing her ears off for the past five minutes, I'd probably just walk in and sit on her bed.

I open my eyes and am met with a dull purple colored room, her bed had its bedsheets removed, her pillows are bare, the whole room is bare save for some posters and pictures. I walk over to her bedside table and took the picture I knew all too well to be there. It was us at the third year prome.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I can't believe you convinced Lane to let you host another prome for the end of our year," I say. We were at the cafeteria with our friends._

" _Well, a lot of people enjoyed it last year and it's a fun new event to showcase everyone's talent while having fun with their date._

" _I still think it's stupid." I tell her, and continue to stab my salad._

" _I think it's great," said Robbie._

" _Only because you and Cat are going out now," replied Andre, grinning at the skinny boy, who finally grew some balls to ask Cat out. And Cat had finally normal-ed down._

" _One time my brother went out-" Just a bit. Like a tad bit._

" _So are we all going?" Tori asked, trying to change the subject from Cat's brother dating a psycho._

" _Definitely, and I'll finally be able to bring a date." Andre smiled, "her name's Sheera, and I can't wait for you guys to meet her."_

" _Is she gonna be like that obnoxious girl you dated?" I asked already bored with all this date topic, I already have a date anyway._

" _No, I promise ya she's hella somethin'." Wait. Date. Tori and I are going to be dates for this prome. Okay, I suddenly feel nervous, we've gone on many dates, special dates, home dates, dinner dates, why would I suddenly feel nervous._

" _Jade? Hello~ earth to Jade." I snapped out of my thoughts with Tori's hand waving in front of me, everyone has already gone._

" _Where is everybody?"_

" _The bell already rang, are you okay Jade?" She asked, concern etched on her face._

" _Yeah, I'm perfect." I smile as I thought of making this prome perfect. The weeks went by quickly and I already had my dress. A perfect black cocktail dress, the bodice part, decorated with intricate red laced patterns and of course it showed a proper amount of my babies for Tori to ogle at, since she seemed to have had a hard time doing so from the first prome._

 _I'm at the Vega's residence and I am nervous like those teenage boys in the movies. Luckily though, Tori is the one to open. She was stunningly beautiful with her blood-red cocktail dress and after her mom took about a hundred pictures of us we were finally let go._

" _It's not like it's the senior prome mom," Tori whined._

" _Senior prome?" I raised my studded brow._

" _Yup, it's going to be a special occasion for seniors only and all that." She led me to my car, saying we should focus on this prome for now._

 _The whole even was amazing and went perfectly, probably because I didn't do anything to spoil it anymore, but that's my Vega for you. Everything is perfect with her. She and Andre performed their own version of MKTO's Classic and after some dance music of Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato and Ain't it Fun by Paramore, which I suggested, well, I wanted something more rock but I guess that was close enough. We finally got to the last part, the slow dance._

 _Everyone was partnered up with their own dates. We met Andre's new girlfriend, she was nice but I doubt they're gonna last, she just doesn't seem to be the one for Andre._

" _You know," I started, we were holding each other close, no space between us as we had our foreheads leaned on each other, "this Prome thing isn't so bad." I smirked at her._

 _She rolled her eyes, "Only because you got Sinjin to fall off the stage and made two boys almost pee their pants just because they asked to dance with me."_

" _Hey, they know that what's mine is strictly mine." I growled as I remember that other one that was just plain stupid, he probably had a death wish when he squeezed Tori's ass. "My ass," I growled out of the thought of that boy again._

" _Yes, yours and everything else," she whispers against my lips and kisses me lightly. "I love you." I move back to see her eyes full of that word; love. We've said it a couple of times when we made love and on a lot of ordinary occasions. And I couldn't get enough of it. "I love you Jade West, you are the most challenging person I have ever met. With your attitudes and hobbies, you were like a hurricane that came barreling at me-_

" _If this is supposed to make me feel good, it's not." I tell her bluntly._

" _And I couldn't have asked a better way to have met you." She smiled. "I love you, 'til life becomes unreal and the world turns into nothing. I will never stop loving you Jade West, remember that always."_

" _Tori-" She tipped her head up to kiss me and like a magic potion her kiss made me forget about her speech except for the important part._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I will always love you, too, Tori." I held the picture tightly in my arms. I should have known why she said those things, I should've seen it. My eyes were supposed to see truth but I couldn't see through her thin little mask, the things she hid from me. I could've saved her but I was too weak, convinced that everything was alright.

"Tori," I sobbed into the pale white pillow on her bed. "I would give up life and the world just to see you again."

* * *

 **Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
**

 **There were a lot of Flashbacks here, and the one with the kid ain't done yet, I had to cut it off, cause it was turning out to be too long...**

 **You guys likey? Review and tell me what you think :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes. I am alive. And I'm sorry for not having updated :/  
** **Life and school kinda happened,so this is all I got for now.**

 **I realize only now that this story is all in Jade's pov except for that small part of Beck, but maybe we can get some other characters thoughts in next time.**

* * *

I didn't notice falling asleep. It seems the sun is just setting and I feel really warm, like someone is protecting or holding me. Feeling a smile tug at my lips, I get out of bed and put the picture back. When I got downstairs I saw Holly in the living room reading a book. She told me my father went to work just minutes after I got upstairs.

"He also said that if you needed a lift, just text him." I nod and made my way to the kitchen. Mr. Vega went to his shift, Trina and Beck also went out, together or not, I don't know.

I got some juice and when I put my left hand in the pocket of my jacket I didn't feel the necklace in there.

"Holly, is Tori's necklace there?" I asked from the kitchen.

"No, I cleaned up after everyone left and it wasn't here."

"It's probably upstairs." I say and run to the stairs.

"Jade wait! I think I should come with you."

"It's okay, I'll be back before you know it." I trekked up the stairs before she could say anything else. I know, rude much? But I don't need them guarding me every second of my life.

"There you are beauty," I whispered when I saw the necklace on the bed. When I was about to reach it, it flied to the other side of the room. Specifically the dark part of the room. I didn't bother turning on the light switch since I left the lamp on before I got out of the room. Said room became quiet and chilly as the sun has finally fully set.

I hesitantly walked over and the necklace rolled a good feet away from me. I took a deep breath and bent down to pick it up. I felt a cold hand against my cheek.

" _Jade…_ " Oh god… her voice, I wanted to punch and hug her at the same time. Cause fuck! It's her and she's right there.

"Jade!" Holly's shouting got me out of my reverie and I quickly grabbed for the necklace and in turn a hand grabbed me by the wrist.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted trying to get it off me. When I pulled my arm, Holly has entered the room and there are now two Tori's in front of us. "What the?..."

Both Holly and I stare at the two Tori's.

" _Jade."_ They both spoke at the same time. The similarities are so uncanny, their bodies, the cheekbones, those eyes. " _It's me."_ Again, they spoke at the same time, their head whipped towards each other and then glared. This is really odd. " _I'm the real Tori."_ They exclaimed.

I backed up a bit and maybe that was a mistake because they both pulled on my hand. One was warm and the other cold. I turned my hand and held both of their hands.

" _It's me Jade. Don't you believe me?"_

I let go of them, this is really freaky and if this weren't a serious matter I'd find it amusing. But none of that right now, Jade West, either of them could be your girlfriend. And I know exactly which one. This could be a long shot and if I make a mistake of taking the wrong one, things could end really badly.

I take one more step back and they follow me, "I need proof," I said, "To see which one of you is the real one." It was only for a second but I saw one of them smirk. "Alright, one question and if your answer is wrong then I'll know which one of you is the real Tori." _My Tori._

I take in a deep breath, "When was our first date?" A simple enough question; that probably both may know.

"On the 23rd of October!" Both of them shouted but then the other started doing a silly victory dance.

" _Yup, that's my Tori,"_ I thought then quickly made a grab of one of her flailing hands and pulled her towards me. Holly moved in front of us and said some words in a different, unknown language and the imposter Tori disappeared within a cloud of black smoke.

There was a moment of quietness and then it sank in, I had Tori in my arms. I held her tightly against me, "It's you, it's really you." I kept repeating the words over and over.

"It's me," she whispered softly against my hair and I couldn't hold back my sob. She held me close as we slid down to the floor, and she kept soothing me with her beautiful voice. The recordings I had of her singing were nothing compared to the real one.

When I finally gathered myself, I unhooked myself from my death grip around her and wiped away my tears, "It's really you." So maybe I haven't taken it in 100%.

She laughed, _'Oh God, I missed her laugh'_ "Yes, it really is me Jade." She took my hand in hers and smiled softly back at me.

"But how?" I asked, looking down at our entwined fingers.

"I got the help of some of the spirits I befriended and with their help, I used all the strength I had left to possess this little thing," she held out the silver necklace. "Luckily it has a picture of me, otherwise I would have taken another form." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes at her, joking even at these times.

I looked up at her again, those beautiful brown eyes lightened gently by the lamp's light. I removed my hand and cupped her left cheek, my thumb carefully caressing her prominent cheekbone. She raised her left hand and held mine in it, turning her head and kissing my palm.

"You're so cold," I stated softly.

"It's because she isn't in a real human body of any sort." I almost forgot we weren't the only ones in the room. I stood up and held out my hand for her. I stepped back and let Holly have her moment with her daughter.

"Tori." She held out her arms and Tori rushed into her. "I can't believe you were able to come back," she held her back at arm's length. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about…all this and instead got you in this situation."

"It's okay, I thought it was just something I had. A special power of some kind." Tori shrugged, "I'm just glad I was able to make some spirit friends and they helped me through this."

Holly once again pulled her into a hug. "We have to do something about your body…I think I know someone that could help." She quickly left the room and Tori and I stared at each other for a moment. Until she smiled softly and reached out her hand.

With a bit of hesitance, I reach out and took it. I pull her down on the bed, on top of me.

She chuckles then meets my eyes, "Jade?"

I looked at her, my fingertips caressing her face carefully, like my body itself is afraid she'll break. I trace down to her jaw, neckline and trace along her collarbone then down her chest where her heart should be. Nothing.

She smiles at me sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About?" she tucked her head under my chin.

"You know what I mean, Tori…about you, about those talking with spirits, about-about all this." I couldn't help but raise my voice at the end and she shifts to get off me.

"Gee, I thought you would've known, Jade _Althea_ West, daughter of the Clan leader of _Aletheia_ ; Family of Truth and Factuality ." She now stood on the floor, making me look up at her from my sitting position on the bed. "Born of pure blood yet…denied the awakening of her full powers." She finished softly.

"Where did you learn all that?" I asked her, my eyes wide with wonder.

"A kindred old spirit told me, I was 12 when I found her in an old city library sitting at a corner, she was shocked I could see her, when she told me she was a ghost or spirit, as I like to call them, I was shocked at first but she became my mentor of sorts and I learned everything from her." She ended with a shrug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that by yourself." I stand up and hug her. When I was a kid, as young as 5 years old, I could already see visions of other people's future if they chose the path they truly want and read the truth in their eyes.

Once, my father had a business friend, as I call them, at home. I remember him promising he would give half of the sales of their company, we had a small eye contact and pointing at him I blurted out, _"Liar."_

My father scolded me, told me to go to my room. My mother soon arrived and I told her of what I saw, that night they told me about my powers, our family and the basics. I learned about all the other families as I grew up, I was homeschooled for that reason.

And then at eight years old, I was with my father in his office, a middle-aged man in an ordinary suit entered his office and I saw his want to kill my Daddy. I screamed at the vision I was presented…

I was so scared.

" _I was so scared."_ Tori mumbled against my neck.

"Tori, I'm so sorry, I wish I knew then I would've been able to help you."

"When I was just a kid, it was all just for fun and then I saw-" she gripped my shirt tightly in her hands. "She was covered in blood and her eyes were more lifeless than her body." She heaved in a breath and I held her tighter.

"It's okay, she's not here. You're gonna be okay," I lift up her face with both my hands and make eye contact. "I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you again." I peck her lips and hug her tight against me.

"Girls?" We looked towards the door, where Tori's mom stood. "I'd like you to meet someone." She smiles, albeit hesitant.

"This is Harrol, my brother." The man was like the guy version of Holly that was how much they looked alike. But he held an aura of coldness unlike Tori's mom who was all sunshine, I guess that' where Tori got her aura.

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand for him to shake and he did it so robotically, he didn't even look at me, he was looking at Tori. He released my hand and took a step towards her but I blocked his spot and that made him look at (or more like down on) me. I give him a stern glare.

"Jade, he's here to help Tori…make a more human body." She said stepping out from behind him.

He suddenly grabbed me by the jaw and held my face close to him.

"Jade!"

"Hal! What are you doing?!" He had a tight grip on my jaw, I was scared it would break. Holly tried to pry his arm away but she was too weak, he eventually pushed me back and was caught by Tori. I moved my lower jaw around trying to get some feeling back into them.

"Are you okay Jade?"

"Why do you have the eye of our family?" His voice was deep and stern.

"Why do you care?" I spat at him. Tori kept one arm around me, holding me by my waist even though I was fine.

"She got into an accident and needed a new eye, they had Tori's implanted into her since she…" Holly trailed off.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He bellowed.

"You have no right to say that about my wife!" Mr. Vega suddenly popped up from behind the door.

"David."

"Harrol."

They stared for a full minute until Harrol just snarled at him and walked towards the door. "If you want the girl to have her body bring her downstairs." He said, not sparing us a glance as he walked out, we were all quiet until we knew he got to the last step of the stairs.

I was busy staring at the spot he stood until Tori shrieked and ran into her Dad's arms. I smiled a bit at their display of love, they were always closer.

"Tori! I can't believe it's you." He finished quietly. "Why are you so cold?" He held her by the arms and moved his hands up and down her exposed skin.

"She possessed Jade's necklace and thus her skin has become cold like the metal," Holly explained.

"Is that why he's here?" David asked and she nodded. "I hate him," he stated bluntly and Holly sighed, "but if he helps Tori then I'll tolerate him." Holly kissed his cheek and he engulfed them in a family hug. I just stood there awkwardly until Tori pulled me in it, too.

When we got downstairs, the couches were on opposite wall and the coffee table put aside, on the floor was some kind of-

"What is this, a demon summoning?" I asked, just voicing out my question. I was gonna play nice for Tori but he doesn't seem to care at all. It was a huge circle, a triangle inside it, at the edges or points of that triangle were smaller circles, there were figures or letters of an old language within it.

"Sort of," he smirked. And I swear it was pretty creepy. I felt Tori tighten her hold on my hand and I squeezed hers.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"I just need you to stand in the middle," he said when he turned around he gave me a quick glare then took something from a backpack that was sitting on the red couch.

It was an old looking book, the cover was jagged and some of the pages looked very fragile, I've never seen figures like them but I could understand half of what they say. I looked towards Tori who seemed scared and unsure as she stood in the middle of the triangle, I gave her an assuring smile.

"Give me the necklace," he ordered, ever so rudely.

"Why?"

"You want her to look the way she does then give it to me."

"Harrol! I called you here to help your niece," said Holly.

"She is no niece of mine and neither are we family." He said, face stoic. "This is merely a negotiation."

"What?!" David and I shouted at the same time. "What does he get in this?" David asked his wife.

"It's none of your concern David," she replied opting to look at the floor.

"It is if it harms my family."

"It's not much, really," Harrol smirked at us, "just little old family recipe. And as Holly said, it is none of your concern, don't worry you won't be harmed as long as you stay out of my way."

I reluctantly gave him the necklace and he took the picture out of the locket. He put it in one of the small circles. He pulled a hair from Tori and he cut Holly's finger and let the blood drop in the last empty circle.

We all moved back as he started the incantation, the whole circle gave an eerie red glow that soon turned into a calm blue. When it was gone I quickly ran to Tori whose knees buckled.

"Tori, baby, are you okay?" I carefully held her face that is a lot warmer now and soon her eyes opened.

"J-Jade?" she slowly sat upright.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…actually, I feel more human," she said smiling and I leaned in to peck her. "Thank you." she said looking at the old guy.

"Hmp," he just turned to Holly and spoke, "I'll get my payment soon enough." He put back the book in his bag. He held out a piece of paper with some writings on it and disappeared.

"What was that?" I looked to Holly.

"A transportation paper," she answered.

"Is that how he got here so quickly?" Holly nodded. "How come I never heard of something like that?" And before she could answer I continued, "Cause I need to get me one of those." Tori playfully slapped my arm. "Ouch. Lucky you didn't adapt the metal hardness of my necklace." When I remembered the necklace I looked around on the floor, the circle thing was still here but the items were gone.

"Great." I grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Your picture's gone," I said, actually pouting.

"You know I have a hundred more pictures you could print out."

"Yeah, but that was special," I told her and she kissed my pout away.

"Like I said there are hundreds of other pictures or we could just make new ones," she said.

"Yeah…I think I'd like to make new ones," I smiled against her lips.

* * *

 **Tori's back...that's pretty much it. and you also met Harrol, which has a very cliche almost-same name as Holly, but it works ya know so, *shrug*  
so maybe it'll be her PoV in the next chapter, tell me what you think of that**

 **Next time we have the problem of how they explain that Tori is back to the others, but there are much bigger problems that our friends will face. Soon.**

 **'til next time, which I know we are all hoping won't be too long, :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**"An update? It's a miracle 0-0)..."  
I'm sorry, I'm such a slacker when it comes to updates...**

 **I'd like to thank the oscars...no, just kidding :P**

 **Actually, I'd like to thank** **Invader Johnny, ScottyBgood, and Lushcoltrane for reviewing on this fic, on every chapter even though I suck at updating. I know they are like three of the active and best writers in the Jori fandom, so that is pretty awesome.**

 **Also to everyone else who encouraged me to continue this and reviewed, as well as those who faved and followed. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS**  
 **And thank you for bearing with me, haha**

 **Now here's the update. I guess it's a teensy bit fast-forward. It's a little short but it's nice. I hope xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

"Will you stop staring at my girlfriend?!" I held Tori tighter against me. Glaring at Beck who had not, as I said to him, stopped staring at my girlfriend ever since he entered and he's still at the door.

"Really Beck, it's getting kind of uncomfortable," Tori shifted on her spot, my arm still around her.

"I-I'm sorry Tori, I just…I can't believe this," a wide grin finally made it to his face and he made quick, big steps and wrapped my girlfriend in a hug. "I can't believe all this, it's really you." He hugged her tighter.

"Three, two-" and they quickly separated, Beck holding up his hands in the air as if in surrender.

"I…Wow," Beck exclaimed again.

"Stop ogling my girlfriend Oliver!" I led us to the couch and Trina wrapped her sister in a hug again, Beck smiled as he sat on the other couch.

"I can't believe this either," said Trina and hugged Tori closer, my girlfriend looked like she was about to suffocate. But I understand how Trina feels, she missed her sister dearly and now, here she is back in the flesh. Even I'm having a hard time wrapping all this in my head but she's here and that's all that really matters.

"I'm so happy to be back, too." Tori hugged her sister equally hard.

"I'm glad that you're back Tori, but-" I directly look at Beck with a glare. "How are we going to explain this to others? You can't possibly just coop up in her for the rest of your, well, second life here."

"My parents said they have it figured out." Tori and I, along with her parents hatched out a plan earlier on how to deal with this. "My dad and Mr. West will change the files of my case in the police record and my Mom's friend at the hospital altered the information. They'll change it to some unknown profile since my face could…hardly be…" Tori stopped and breathed in deep trying to continue. I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. Her sister pulled her in for a half hug and she smiled gratefully at both of us.

"Anyway, they'll pass it off as mistaken identity and wait out for a week and see how it goes," she gave a small smile.

"But do you think they'll believe it? It's been almost more than a month since your funeral," said Beck.

"Well, my family knows, and that extends to my mother's side but not my father's, at least yet, and you guys, too. This is all I really need. Family and friends."

I pulled her in for a kiss which obviously caught her by surprise but responded back anyway. I would've deepened it if it weren't for the others around. She smiled softly at me and I gave her one last peck on the lips.

"I know my life will never go back to the way it was," she said turning back to the two, "I'm not sure if I want to go back to HA, my parents said they won't have trouble of home-schooling me and you'll be graduating soon anyways, so." She trailed off and gave a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Beck raised a brow then smirked. " _We_ will be graduating. We are not going to leave you behind." Tori got a little teary eyed but gave a huge smile at that thought. "It doesn't matter if you'll continue in HA or not but we're all in this together."

"Did you just quote High School Musical?" I raised my brow at him and he shrugged.

"It's true-" Beck cut off as a flurry of red came bounding in the house and tackled Tori. Trina, Beck and I quickly stood up but Tori was practically strapped down on the couch.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I thought my brother was telling me another one of his crazy stories but no! It's real! You're real!" When the blabbering mess of red finally let go it showed that it was our good old crazy friend, Cat.

"What are you doing here?!" I moved to remove the redhead from straddling my girlfriend but Cat wouldn't budge and hugged the brunette again.

"Cat? H-how?" It took a few seconds but Tori's arms slowly moved from her sides to around the body in front of her, finally hugging the redhead. They stayed like that, almost glued to each other.

Cat moved away a bit to speak, "I heard from my brother, who said that Mom had told him that you were brought back to life!" She proceeded to hug Tori again.

"Yes, she has been returned to life and she needs air to breathe." I got the redhead's arms off of my girl and Cat started hugging me instead. I let it happen with a scowl on my face for three seconds, "Get. Off." I finally said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, time to calm down Kitty-Cat," Beck got Cat off me but the redhead had now clung to him. He held Cat by the waist and smirked, "I'm gonna go on a whim here, but Cat has powers, too?"

As he asked this, Trina moved to remove Cat- that was now clinging to Beck like a koala.

I rolled my eyes before answering. "Why do you think she's all rainbows and glitters?"

"Because she's Cat?" he questioned, "and that's how she rolls?"

Cat giggled, "I don't roll silly." She shook her head lightly.

"Yeah, partly…" I looked at Cat mildly disturbed. I took my seat back with Tori, I kissed the side of her head then she leaned her head on my shoulder. I don't care if I'm being sappy, I am going to be as affectionate as fuck with my girlfriend, so whatever.

"So how did you come back to life Tori?" Cat,who has finally sat down like a normal person, asked with a seriousness that mildly surprised Beck but not me nor the sisters.

"With some help by her jerk of an uncle." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Stop that. He was…you know, just...yeah, he was a jerk," Tori conceded.

"Was it the one that creepily looked a lot like a guy version of mom?" Trina asked. "You know long shaggy hair, black jeans, black denim jacket, almost like a 2000's dark, modernized kind of fashion?"

"Yes…how'd you know?" Tori raised her eyebrow at her sister. But instead of answering, Trina went to their television stand that had a drawer below the DVD player and started rummaging through it.

"Told you she was crazy," I muttered to Tori who slapped my arm. "I think I like the movie ghosts better. They just pass through people." I pouted.

Tori rolled her eyes at me, "Oh please, they can touch you if they're high-leveled or powerful enough" she said.

"They have a level?" I asked, but before she could answer Trina came back with an old looking album.

She set it on the table and the rest of us gathered close to it. She flipped through some pages, they were the early 90's kinds of pictures colored but still old-looking.

"Meet Uncle Harrol." She tapped on a picture of a young Vega family that consisted of the members from Mrs. Vega's side. Tori's grandparents were behind the young looking Vega couple, David had little Trina sat on his left leg and there on the left side of Holly, who was holding a baby Tori, was said man.

He wasn't looking at the picture but rather scowling down to a baby Tori. The Tori now swallowed at the sight of the picture. The other pictures weren't any better but they weren't the worst. He was just scowling or had an impassive face on them while looking at the camera.

"So, you know him?" I asked. Trina is actually two years older than us.

"No," she answered, "Dad wouldn't let me near him. He…He was odd…" she finished unsure, "He…"

"What Trina? What did he do?" Tori asked.

"He didn't do anything. Actually, he disappeared when I was four and you were two back then. "

"Disappeared?" Beck asked, confusion on his face, but to be honest I'm pretty sure it was on mine, too. He looked like he had a personal grudge on Tori or maybe even with their whole family. If I remember Holly's story right, he hated the fact that Holly didn't marry that dude from the Demetrus family. And they had a small agreement of what the payment for his 'help' will be.

These pictures were taken years after David and Holly's marriage, Trina and Tori are already here and it seems he stayed for a year more. But why would he leave all of a sudden, had he nothing to gain here anymore? Did he finally realize that Tori and Trina's mom wasn't going to marry the guy she was engaged to from the Demetrus family? Or is there a much bigger picture we can't see here. I get the sick feeling that things are just starting to get complicated.

* * *

 **I know it's short, like I said from my top A/N. But I felt like this was a good place to stop.**

 **I think I keep ending these chapters with not-so-much-of-an-ending thing, it's like the whole mystery is just getting bigger and bigger. I kind of have an idea of what will happen but things can still change so, even I'm in for a surprise of what could happen. See ya in the next chapter ^-^) Let's all hope it's soon. xD  
**

 **Oh yeah, to the Jori fandom, what are Jade and Tori's GENDERSWAP names?  
Actually, what would the Victorious gang's name be if genderswapped?**

 **I don't think there are any genderswap story in the victorious fandom, and since Jade and Beck are the canon couple in the show and most others basically ship Andre & Tori and then Cat & Robbie, I kind of get why they wouldn't genderswap them...but still let me know.**

 **The reason I asked this is because** **I've been writing this story at school in my notebook and I changed** ** Jade to Jay in my writings because I don't want my friends to know that I'm writing femslash xD  
I don't think they're ready to know about that. Ever. **

**Again, 'til next time. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey would you look at that a new chapter, xD  
** **Hope you guys like it...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Jade's POV

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"If I did then I would've told you," Trina rolled her eyes and I glared at her.

"Why does he hate me though?" Tori asked, more to herself.

"Because he is crazy, which apparently runs in the family." I give a pointed look to Trina but Tori gave me an incredulous look and I muttered off excuses.

"I don't think he hates you," said Cat. She leaned in from behind me and touched the Vega family picture that Trina showed us. "No, he just seems, angry."

"Yeah, at me," Tori scoffed.

"True but still he does not hate you." Cat smiled.

"How do you know this Cat?" Beck asked.

"Allow me to introduce to you, Cat Valentine from the Voelen family." I said, gesturing at Cat who smiled while playing with her red hair. "Voelen is the Dutch word for "to feel," she can feel or experience other beings feelings."

"Just through touch?"

"I know that's one of the basic ways for them to use their powers." I said, looking at Cat to confirm this.

"We can also just use our eyes," she replied happily, her eyes turning a beautiful magenta color, "But touching certain objects can make things or rather a person's feelings clearer, though it takes a lot of time and hard work to produce our power into other body parts." She said going back to the picture. "And he is simply angry."

"But why?" Tori exclaimed. "I've never done anything to hurt him. I've never even done anything to him!"

We all stared at her, shocked with her sudden outburst. Her irises turning a dark color. But it goes away quickly, the others didn't notice but I did.

"Sis?" Trina took a careful step towards Tori and she suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she was in. Trina grabbed her shoulder shaking her slightly and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I think, I need-I need some sleep," she put the photo album on the table and ran upstairs. I quickly followed after her.

"Tori, what's wrong?" I didn't bother knocking just barged right in and sat next to her on the bed. She lying face down on her bed, she slowly turned her head to me.

"I don't feel good Jade," she said.

"Are you sick?"

She looked at me like I was dumb. "No, I mean I don't feel good, something-something is wrong with me." Her eyes showed how scared she is about this. I quickly took her in my arms.

"Hey, nothing is wrong with you. That douche is just trying to scare us, and he if he does try anything," I pushed her back slightly so I could look into her eyes, "I'll protect you, I won't let anything happen to you ever again." I kissed her softly but it held all my love for her.

She smiled at me but it slowly dropped off her face, "People aren't supposed to come back to life Jade," she fiddled with then end of her shirt.

"We aren't like other people, Tori you know this."

"Still, _people like us_ aren't supposed to bring back the dead."

"Tori, I don't care what we're not supposed to do, I got you back," I emphasized, " and that's all that is important to me." I don't understand why she's making a big deal out of this. It's not like we made a deal with the devil, well kind of, but still.

She took my hands in hers and looks at me, "You know in all those horror movies you watch? All those bad guys and even the protagonists give some sort of payment, be it their own life or other people's there is a payment for any form of life. You, more than anyone else, know this Jade."

"I'm willing to pay any form of payment to keep you alive." I tell her seriously. "I love you, Tor."

"I love you, too, Jade." She slowly lies back down on the bed and she brings me with her. She lets me lie half on top of her. "I love you so much."

Tori's POV

It feels so weird to be back in this life. I was stuck Limbo land for so long, just floating in nothing but darkness. I often heard voices and even saw some things, it must have been because of that mysterious thing that posed as me. She must have kept my spirit in Limbo land so she could take in my form and memories.

As for my so called 'uncle' helping us out, he had wanted a payment and only my mother seems to know what that payment is.

Jade is fast asleep, her upper body on top of me, her head resting below my chin. I raise my left hand and slowly run it through her hair. It feels the same way I remember, soft and silky. I think this whole ordeal hasn't gotten to me yet, because only now do I realize that I'm afraid.

My hand started shaking and I feel the hot tears running down my face, I try to be quiet and lessen the racking of my body from the sobs trying to escape but I fail and Jade slowly stirs awake.

"Tori?" She looks up at me and when she sees me crying she quickly sits up and engulfs me in a tight hug. "Baby what's wrong? Tell me." She says, but I don't. Instead I let out my sobs. I'm crying so hard that I'm having a hard time breathing. "It's okay, breathe with me Tori."

She inhales and exhales slowly, making me follow her. She wipes away the remaining tears that escape my eyes.

"I'm sorry…for waking you…" I say in between my gasps.

"No, tell me what's wrong?" she grasped my face, gently wiping away the tear tracks. I move closer to her, tucking my head under her chin. Seeking her warmth.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. Myself, for you, for my family, for our friends." I remove myself from her. "I'm afraid, that this I going to change everything and not for the better Jade. We're not allowed to play with life and death. I know about our family history, why the upper heads removed us, why we're in hiding."

I got so nervous I started pacing my room.

"If we're not supposed to alter these things then why do we have these-these curse? You think I don't know that this whole thing has catch? I'm not stupid Tori!"

"I didn't say you were!" We have our first official stare down since I came back to the living. To my surprise she breaks away first, then calmly looks back at me.

"Look, I'm not saying that everything is going to be _peachy perfect_ ," she smirks as she uses that voice that does not sound like me. I glare at her, "but I just really want to enjoy this moment with you now. Let's worry about the dangers of what we've done when it comes."

She gently pries my arms away from their crossed position and puts them around herself. I can't stay mad at her, especially with that reasoning. I pull her close to me, tightening my arms around her waist. I lean up to her and she dips her head, meeting my lips.

I angle my head to capture her lower lip into my mouth, she groans low in her throat but she quickly takes the lead in our kiss. Her tongue probes my lips and I quickly open my mouth, her tongue explores the cavern of my mouth as she plays with my tongue.

"Jade," I moan out her name as her lips move down my neck, sucking at the junction between it and my shoulder.

"I've missed you." She whispered against my skin. She slowly leads us back to my bed and lays me down making me forget all about my worries, for the night.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Cat and Beck stayed the night. Cat stayed in my sister's room, even though Trina wanted it to be Beck my parents made sure it didn't happen. So Cat stayed with her and Beck in the guest room.

It's a school day but they all agreed to skip class for today, my parents weren't happy with the decision but they understood the situation. They made sure that Cat and Beck's parents knew of their whereabouts.

Beck had to make a little lie since he can't tell them that I came back to life. Cat's was easier since her mom knew where she was and made her promise to catch up with the schoolwork. Trina will be going back to her college later tonight, right now we're having a pretty late breakfast since it's 9AM.

"So what do you girls wanna do?" asked Beck.

"Well, we could stay in, have a movie marathon," Jade suggested.

"Ohh…maybe we can watch some old romantic movies," Cat said. The little redhead has a love for old movie romances, like Casablanca.

"Hell no! We're watching The Scissoring!" Of course Jade would want to watch her fave movie.

"Or maybe we could split the day," Beck said who was already by the television setting up Trina's laptop to it. "For this morning we could have some comedy or even action, then later in the afternoon we can watch those Romance movies Cat," he smiled gently at the redhead and Cat made a happy noise. "Then, night time is the best time for horror movies." He said towards Jade.

"Hmmm…fine," she urged in and took a long sip from her coffee cup.

"Great! We can watch the Avenger's first." He smirked.

"You just wanted to watch your silly action movies," I said smiling then throwing a grape at him. Beck is a really conniving guy. If he did have our 'curse' he'd go well with the Nictatus Family. I haven't met one but apparently they're really conniving, a blink of an eye and they got you trapped in their scheme.

"Silly is not the right word to describe action movies."

After watching the first movie Beck quickly got on to the second one while Trina ordered us some food for lunch.

We were half way through the second movie and our lunch when the doorbell rang, we all turned our heads and Jade went up to get it when it rang the second time.

"Dad?" I heard Jade say. "What are you doing here?" We all look to Mr. West as he carried a bunch of old looking books and even some scrolls.

"I heard you all skipped school for today and knew you'd only end up watching movies," As he spoke he gave each of us a book or two each and put the scroll on the table, "so I thought why not make it a productive day." He turned off the television and smirked at us. It sorta looks like Jade's smirk to be honest.

"Why?" Jade asked the obvious question.

"Because, I've got a gut feeling you will all need it," he spoke seriously, "I heard about what your relative did," he looked towards me, "and I'm sure you're not idiotic enough to believe that was all for free."

"Dad!" Jade took a step towards him but I held my hand up to stop her.

"I know that Mr. West, I think I heard him speak of a trade of sorts with my Mom. I don't know what it is exactly but I think it's something of the Eobionti Family. Relationship aside, I didn't like his aura, I think anybody would have detected the negative feeling around him." I spoke clearly and kept eye contact with him. "Also, I-I kind of remembered him."

"What do you mean?"

I took a quick glance at Jade before answering, "When I was in Limbo land, I could hear and see some certain things, it may have been because that fake me, I may have seen and heard things through her, though I can't exactly prove this but it's the closest idea I've got." I said and he didn't say anything so I continued, "And when my so called uncle looked at me, I realized that I've seen them before," I feel my own face scrunch up as I try my best to remember, " in a dark place, a sort of room, there were these liquids with different colors and books and texts, and I remember him staring at me, right at me-"

I stop myself when Mr. West puts a hand on my shoulder. He smiles warmly at me.

"I understand, there's no need for you to try too hard to remember." He suddenly pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly. "I'm glad you're back Tori." He said then pulls me back and kisses me on the forehead. I give him one more hug because believe it or not, I missed Mr. West, he's become a close father figure to me.

After we looked at some of the scrolls which were full of rules and laws we turned to the books, we all took the ones that held our interest. I got the one entitled; _Entering the Past, Present, Future_. Cat took the book; _La Familia_. Trina the book about the main Families. Beck took the _History Before Your Eyes_ Part I, saying he knew none of us we're going to grab it just because of the word 'history' so he might as well take it. Jade was still choosing between three.

"Seriously?" she held up a book entitled Evil(?) Eyes. No, really, the question mark in between the parenthesis was really there and it seemed like a really old book, too. You'd think it would have had more of an enticing title. "What, did a kid happen to write this book and couldn't decide whether to entitle it with the word 'evil'?" Jade looked incredulously at her father.

"Believe it or not, McSmitthens asked his son to name it. Apparently the book is just in between the line of good and evil, thus the question mark."

"What do you mean in between?" I asked.

"Well, I've read it myself already-"

"Why can't you just tell us then?" Jade cut him off.

"Because I don't have time to be your tutor, I still have work and a few meetings to attend," he said. "Anyways, you'll understand when you read it, I have to run." He kissed Jade on the forehead and was gone by the second.

She sighed, "Well, let's get started."

"How did I get into this?" Trina whined.

* * *

 **A/N: I am awful at naming books, xD  
I kinda just wrote those titles on a whim. **

**I hate it when the time to relax becomes a time to study. That's why where I'm from, I'm all up for NOT giving assignments for the weekends, projects? sure since they take long to make, but homework? ugggghh...N-ways, rambling.**

I hope you enjoyed that one. I'm probably gonna do a time skip, so yeah wait for that, since the gang is probably gonna take pretty long to finish those books let's let them do all the reading about History then we'll just get the shortened version, hahahahah

 **See(?) ya next time! xD**


End file.
